


Genderfluid Yu-yu

by anielsen33326



Series: Omake For The Kaichi AU [5]
Category: Cardfight!! Vanguard, Future Card Buddyfight
Genre: Aged-Up Characters, Angst with a Happy Ending, Background Polyamory, Coming Out, Empath, Family Dynamics, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Gen, Genderfluid Yu-yu, Mixed Family, The details are only there cuz I have a Word Count to meet, Wholesome, aged-down characters, background Tasuku/Gao/Gaito, supportive family, this whole fic is a fan promoting overDress before overDress actually comes out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-25 00:48:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30080931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anielsen33326/pseuds/anielsen33326
Summary: in which Yu-yu comes out to Daddy, Yuga is Emotional Support, and Gaito is Gaito
Series: Omake For The Kaichi AU [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2090796
Comments: 7
Kudos: 2





	Genderfluid Yu-yu

**Author's Note:**

> Yu-yu Kondo (or Aichi 2.0, as I've taken to calling him) is the MC of the new anime, Cardfight!! Vanguard overDress, set to air next month (this month, someone said?). Yu-chan is an empath and a cross-dresser, so I decided to HC Yu-chan as genderfluid. I do not own him.  
> This is also for the the latest assignment of my Creative Writing Class, which I'm failing ;-;. The perfece excuse to write fanfiction. I had to age up Yu-yu up to 15 year old, since the assignment is to create a YA short story (and Google says that the MC is usually 15-18 years old).

*I don’t own Yu-yu, Yuga, nor Gaito*

Yu-yu, age 10 (blue hair, purple eyes)

Yuga, age 7 (blue and red hair, amber eyes)

Gaito, age 30 (same as always)

* * *

Yu-yu hugged his-- _her_ \--stuffed dragon, beady eyes staring up at _her_.

Fear clutched at her like a skeletal hand trying to kill, breath a vacuum that’s closing in.

Yu-yu heaved and ho-ed, preparing herself for the foray in front of her.

“Big sis, why you sad?”

Yu-yu gazed down at _her_ little brother, Yuga. Same blue hair as herself, but with a dash of red. Wide orange eyes that she will never have. 

Her little brother. Bubbly, flushed at the heart. Full of sunshine and hope for her. His heart, his soul, his _feelings_ are cheering her on, she could feel. _Faith_ , he radiates. 

Yu-yu wanted to cry, but she has to be _brave_. 

_Tap, tap, tap!_

She breathed iiin...and ouuut.

“Thank you, Yuga.” She beamed, voice crispy as winter clouds. 

It made him happier.

“Always, Onee-sama!” 

She chuckled, held his hand, and moved forward. Down the stairs. Her brother giggling mindlessly-- _is he on an adventure?_

There he is, Daddy reading. While the TV is on. Yu-yu still doesn’t know why he does that.

She heaved-ho again.

Daddy’s soul is a void. A black hole. A calm swirl of a black hole, enveloping any excess, _invasive_ feelings. Too much sadness? It sucks it in, closing itself off, unconsciously meditating away the “waste.”

“Da-dyyy!”

“Hmm, Yuga?” Daddy is worried.

“Daddy!” she sighed. “I…”

“What is it?” Daddy asked, concerned, frowning. Yuga kept tugging at her sleeve. “Sit down.” He gestured toward the other end of the L-shaped sofa.

She inhaled and exhaled, focused on the feeling of walking on clouds. The crisp air, ready to heal her vocal strain. The floof tickling her feet, softer than anything she has at home. Cold breezes stretching her itches, relieving heat and headaches. 

“It’s…” She sat next to Daddy, Yuga waving back and forth wherever he is. 

Yu-yu thinks they have to see a doctor for that.

“Do you want your mother around? Papa?”

She shook her head “no.” “Papa and Mama already know. I begged them not to tell.”

“Do you want a popsicle?”

“No. I just-!”

“I love you, big sis!”

“...thank you.” Yu-yu replied, smiling for the first time today. 

She could see her Daddy’s sullen eyes widen a little. He let out an _oh_ . “So _that’s_ what it is, Yu-chan?” 

She nodded. She straightened herself, shoulders back, neck prominent, and bellowed, “I wanna be a girl today!” 

Her little brother cheered as if Momma finally won a tournament. When Yu-yu was five and first discovered that he feels like a she sometimes.

Yu-yu knows that she is a she now, but it won’t last forever. 

“You are genderfluid.” He stated. It is a _fact_ now, greater than any reason society would oppress her for. “Did you tell the rest of the family about this?”

“No, daddy,” Her little brother is cheering her on again, holding in his noise--knowing how she feels about that. “I want my immediate family to know first...I already told our siblings about this.” She scratched her head, the dandruff itching at her. _Did I not shower enough last night?_

“Understood.” He’s content, the void stable again. Crisp winter air fluttered in the room again. She knows that only she knows this, but it satisfies her sometimes to know that everybody feels _safe_ and that she can _comfort_ them to all degrees. 

Like right now. The two of them have a mutual understanding that nothing has to be said now. But-- “So did you do it, big sis??”

She smiled escastically at her little bro. “Yes. Yes, I did.”

“ _Yeeeees._ ” He hugged like a teddy bear, squeezing her. _He doesn’t want me to go._

Yes. She is happy now. Ready to set herself free.

* * *

The next morning…

“So how do you feel?” Daddy asked Yu-yu.

“Um...I’m a they!” They answered.

Daddy nodded in comfort, sparkles as his aura.

“Off to school now, kiddo.”

“See ya later, Daddy!”

 _Now can my friends accept me?_ They thought as they sprinted out of the house.

**Author's Note:**

> Daddy: Gaito  
> Mama: Tasuku  
> Papa: Gao


End file.
